


The Werefox's tattoo

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Party, Werefox Stiles, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: Stiles may or may not be a werefox.. A magical tattoo appears in her body..and things get messy..for the best





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is a girl in this one..  
> Its the longest story I've ever written. Be nice please. Hope you like it. let me know what you think. There is gonna be *S*  
> Enjoy

Stiles Stilinski was a normal girl...Or so she thought…

She was 17 years old, she was clever, but suffered from ADDH (she got distracted easily plus she tended to talk a lot). She was tall for a girl with long brown hair, whiskey-colored yes and no curves at all. Only a suspicion of bosom, the female reproduction organs, and a nice well-hidden ass proved her feminine nature.

She was 17 and she has never been kissed. She was 17 and she haven’t had sex yet. She was alone, and there were times that she really hated it.

Her story began when she was 10 years old; when she lost her mother from cancer. Before her mother passed-away she gave her a letter; she made her promise that she will open it in her 18th birthday.

Stiles been Stiles opened it; around a month after her mother’s death. But honestly nothing inside the letter made sense to the little girl.

Her mother was informing her, that Stiles had the werefox gene (what was that thing anyway, was it bad, was Stiles gonna be sick too?) that was passed to every girl from her mother’s side. Once Stiles was ready, a mark would appear in her body (nowhere specific according to the letter so Stiles didn’t know where to look for it) that would show her future and her mate.

Stiles was beyond confused about her mother’s final words and put the letter aside hoping someday her words would make sense.

She had to wait 6 years to understand what her mother meant.

When Stiles turned 16 one hot summer night of August her best friend Scott McCall was bitten by a rogue werewolf and was turned into one. Gradually a whole new world was revealed before her eyes. Werewolves, canimas, banshees and hunters; it couldn’t be that werefoxes were true, could they?

Stiles was getting familiar with the idea that maybe just maybe werefoxes were true. She started a thorough supernatural research, to help her best friend deal with his current situation and at the same time she was trying to find out the true meaning of her mother’s words. She was reading her letter repeatedly looking for a sign, but nothing made sense.

Her internet research didn’t help much; all she could find were myths, nothing real, no proof, nothing that resembled her mother’s words. She couldn’t talk about it with anyone around her; no one seemed to know anything about it anyway.

In the meantime, along with her introduction to the supernatural she met the guy who was gonna change her life forever.

Along with her new supernatural reality she met Derek Hale. He was tall, with dark hair and a perfect muscular body. He had the most piercing green eyes, sharp features and well he was a werewolf; an Alpha werewolf. Scott joined his pack along with Alison (Scott’s girlfriend), Lydia (best friend of Alison and Jackson girlfriend), Jackson a canima/werewolf and beta on Derek’s pack, Isaac a beta werewolf who was dating Cora, Derek’s sister, also a werewolf.

Derek and Cora as born werewolves might held some knowledge concerning werefoxes, but Stiles was too afraid talking to either of them; if they knew something about them, something bad they would cast her out of the pack or worse hurt her and she didn’t want that. So, she stayed silent and kept her mouth shut.

They were all a pack; they eventually became one; a pack bonded not only with supernatural ties but also love ties (they were all couples). Derek their Alpha was single but, never alone… “ _Always a new girl for the Alpha’’_ as Stiles bitterly commented. Jennifer, Julia, Debora, Margaret and the list was getting longer. None of them seemed to stay long enough though… 

In the beginning  Stiles was afraid even hated the guy, the Alpha. He was too smug for his own good, bossy, stubborn and pretended to know everything. He was hot like the sun, ok Stiles could admit that, but he wasn’t her type; he was just a stupid macho sourwolf Alpha. But, as the time passed and after many supernatural incidents her feelings for the Alpha changed and they grew, becoming deeper; she understood that her initial fear and repulse for the guy was nothing more that pure disguised attraction for the Alpha, her Alpha.

She tried to hide it, behind the pet names she gave to him (Sourwolf was her favorite one), her pretending annoyance and her constant goal to irritate him and make him snap; she loved his face when he was mad, his eyes would become brighter, he would growled at her and she was proud of herself when she could detect the red alpha glim in his eyes; she loved that she had that effect on him.

But Derek was oblivious to her feelings. The Alpha didn’t even recognize her as part of his pack. He would tolerate her presence, hear her ideas and sometimes follow her plans; but Stiles wasn’t pack, she had heard the Alpha telling that to Isaac one rainy night.

Scott, her best friend was kidnapped by hunters and was held in Mexico; she was in the Alphas loft when she heard the Alpha growling to Isaac that Stiles was human and not part of the pack; if he only knew, Stiles thought to herself. She chose that moment to ignore his wishes; she pretended that she didn’t hear any of the Alpha's words and despite the Alpha’s protestations, he joined the pack to rescue Scott.

In Mexico Derek almost died; he ordered his pack to save Scott and he stayed behind to take the hits from the hunters with the help of Braeden, his latest girlfriend.

Stiles didn’t wanna leave him; she wanted to stay there with him and protect him, fight for him; but the Alpha looked at her flashed his red eyes and said with an Alpha growl _: “Stiles, its ok go save Scott I’ll be fine, I’ll find you”_ Stiles looked at him once more, sad like she was saying goodbye, like she knew he was lying but followed his order and the rest of the pack.

They found Scott after a few minutes and managed to save him. When they went back they couldn’t find Derek; they found dead bodies scattered all over the place, Braeden unconscious on the ground and Derek was nowhere to be found.

Stiles had an enormous panic attack and she felt like her chest was burning from the inside out. She passed out too; before she heard a loud growl and saw red eyes watching her through a black wolf.

When she opened her eyes again, she was inside her car that was heading home while the rest of the pack told her what happened. That they saved Scott and that both Derek and Braeden they were fine; they explained that Derek had evolved and that he could transform into a full wolf now, and he was gonna return to Beacon Hills in a few days.

Stiles was happy they were all safe and headed back home; however, when she put her hand in her chest she felt it itchy; she chose to ignore it. She didn’t say a word after that just fell into deep sleep calm knowing that Scott and her Alpha were safe.

After they returned to Beacon Hills, the pack left Stiles at her place to rest. She headed straight to her room and decided to take a long bath. When she entered the bathroom and took her clothes off she saw it; a small triskelion tattoo between her breasts.

She almost fainted at the sight; it couldn’t be right. She ran naked to her room and opened the letter again; she read it again and again and she started to shake. The triskelion; that meant that Derek… The Derek was her mate? No, this couldn’t be right…Stiles stayed sitting in her bed naked tried to figure out what she was gonna do.

She hit the shower a few minutes later touching the tattoo formed between her breasts and decided that she couldn’t hold back anymore; she was gonna ask the Alpha about werefoxes, she didn’t have any other choice. If werefoxes truly existed...or...any information, he might had about them…but she wasn’t gonna talk about the tattoo never about the tattoo. She would get her chance 3 days later; at Lydia’s party.

 

**_3 days later…_ **

****

Stiles avoided the pack for two days while Derek hadn’t returned from Mexico; on the third day she got a text from Lydia. The pack decided to throw a party to celebrate Scott’s safe return along with the new status of their Alpha; even though the broody Alpha hadn’t returned home yet.

Lydia organized the whole thing in Derek’s loft inviting everyone they knew. It was gonna be loud and crowded. Stiles didn’t wanna go; she did wanna see the alpha though, she just had too.

Everything she knew had changed; and she was panicking. She wouldn’t talk to anyone about it because she just couldn’t explain it to herself either.

So, here she was at Derek’s loft, waiting for the Alpha’s arrival and for the party to begin. She was dressed by Lydia herself; red high heels stilettos, black sort tight dress that was revealing her whole back with moles (Stiles was conflicted about the dress, but queen B-Lydia assured her that she looked gorgeous) and tied around her neck with a beautiful ribbon, covering in a sexy way her breasts not revealing her secret tattoo. Lydia insisted on wearing the underwear that they had bought together back on her birthday; lace black tight squeezing her butt and looking really good on her (like anyone will see them Stiles thought). Her long hair had been fixed in a beautiful ponytail and she the red lipstick was adding something sexy in her whole outfit; Lydia’s recommendation.

After she entered the loft she realized it was gonna be a long night; Derek hadn’t arrived yet and the pack was getting anxious. She had a few shoots with Scott and Isaac before the werewolves heard the Alpha’s Camaro parking downstairs.

When the Alpha entered the loft, everyone voiced out loud _SURPRISE_ and surprise it was; for Stiles at least. Derek looked gorgeous, confident wearing a pair of tight black jeans, matching shoes and a deep colored green tight shirt matching the color of his eyes and the form of his well-built body. Derek had his left arm around Braeden’s waist and was clinging at her body smiling and whispering something to her ear; it broke Stiles’ heart in multiple small pieces.

Sure, she knew they were together, but Derek was never the public affectionate kind of guy or that’s what Stiles thought until today. Here they were together and happy, and Stiles couldn’t stand the sight. She forgot everything about werefoxes and was glad that she had already enough alcohol to her system.

The music started again, and Stiles needed to calm down, to be alone, to forget the sight of the Alpha with someone else in his arms. She was regretting it, coming here tonight celebrate, she wanted to disappear.

She gave a small excuse to the werewolves around her and ran to the second floor with Lydia right behind her. She seeked refuge to a well-hidden small balcony that was decorated with big pillows and discrete lights for tonight’s party. It was a beautiful night with a crescent moon and bright stars. She could still hear the music when she closed the glass door behind her but she was also able to hear, the sounds of the forest inside the loft.

She suddenly decided that it would be a good idea to spend the rest of the night there alone and sneak out later to head back to her house. She took her shoes off and fall into the big pillow beside her leaving a deep breath.

Lydia appeared after a few moments sitting by her side and hugging her softly.

 _“You should talk to him Stiles”_ she said with a soft voice.

 _“Tell him how you feel”_ Lydia continued.

 _“I can’t Lydia, he doesn’t know that I exist, I can’t just tell him that I’m a lunatic for him”_ Stiles said between sobs and hug her friend back.

 _“Plus, he is with someone else.”_ Stiles said, and tears start running down her eyes.

 _“He doesn’t look at her the way he looks at you...”_ Lydia smiled and tried to comfort her.

 _“Yeah, like he wants to rip my throat out with his teeth”_ Stiles answered and held back more sobs.

 _“Look if you don’t wanna talk to him or see him we can leave. I’m gonna take you home myself but first you need to calm down and come downstairs ok?”_ Lydia hugged her a bit tighter and let her go. “ _Don’t let anyone see you like this. We all love you Stiles and we don’t wanna see you sad… Even he does, in his way… Maybe he just doesn’t know how to show it.”_

 _“Yeah right… He seemed comfortable showing it to HER... Plus its more complicated than you think...even if he was available…. he would never want me... not like this”_ Stiles almost screamed, and she was glad that the music was so loud now, and no one could hear them.

Lydia got up and whispered. _“Ok, ok I’ll let you calm down first and then come downstairs, so no one suspects anything. Come downstairs when you are ready. Ok?”_  

She smiled at her friend and ran downstairs to find Jackson. At the end of the stairs she found her boyfriend waiting for her _“What’s up baby?”_ Jackson asked.

 _“Stiles…”_ she said before she was caught a glance at red piercing Alpha eyes watching her intensely.

 _“Where is she?”_ Derek said demandingly looking at Lydia and then scanning the crowed loft. _“Lydia, where.is.she?”_ he growled with the alpha voice.

Lydia let a deep sigh and said. _“She is upstairs… I don’t think it’s a good idea for…”_ She never got to finish her sentence as the Alpha was running upstairs with his eyes still red.

 _“Ooo boy”_ That’s what Jackson said and grabbed Lydia’s hand. _‘’She is gonna be fine. He would never hurt her… not on purpose anyway"_ Jackson assured his girlfriend as he led her to the living room to dance.

Derek found Stiles easily in the small balcony near his bedroom. She was sitting on a huge pillow hugging her legs while her shoes were placed near her. Under the moonlight he could detect every scattered mole on Stiles' back and stood to watch her in awe for a few seconds. When he heard her sniffing he ran and open the door out of instinct.

Stiles who heard the door open whispered _“Lydia I told you I’m coming…”_ she lifted her head and saw the Alpha watching her with a worried expression written all over his face.

 _“Stiles? What’ wrong?”_ Derek asked inspecting her figure trying to figure out why she was crying.

 _“Nothing”_ Stiles said and looked anywhere but the alphas eyes.

 _“Stiles”_ Derek said and sat carefully beside her in a safe distant trying not to scare her. _“If everything is ok why are you here all by yourself and not downstairs with the rest of the pack enjoying yourself?”_ The alpha said with a soft voice.

 _“I’m not part of your stupid pack so why does it matter? You said it yourself to Isaac the other day I heard you.’’_ Stiles said with a pain in her voice and tears running down her cheeks.

 _“Stiles… I… I’m sorry… I’ll leave you alone”_ The alpha sat up and slowly opened the door.

She reached slowly and tried to grab his hand, hold him there beside her, but she hesitated brushing softly her fingers on his hand just for moment.

 _“Derek wait…before you go can I ask you something?’’_ Stiles looked tired, sad and scared; the alpha hated that, so he just looked back at her face and nodded. _“Have you ever heard aanything about werefoxes?_ ’’ Stiles looked at him with a serious expression on her face trying to calm herself down and find out at last what’s going on with her.

 _“Werefoxes?”_ Derek was confused but sat back, across Stiles this time and looked at her deep in the eyes before he started speaking _“Werefoxes are supposed to be extinct. They were always women with very special abilities that could take the form of the fox whenever they wanted to attract their mate, rejecting anyone else in the process, making themselves undesirable in everyone else’s eyes. I’ve never met one, but my mother used to say that werefoxes were unique as allies and partners especially for supernatural creatures; it would be an honor to have them as mates or as pack members. That’s why they started hiding and eventually they got extinct; everybody wanted a piece of them. Why are you asking me about werefoxes?_ Derek looked at her lifting his left eyebrow.

“ _Did you meet one while I was away?”_ Derek sounded amused looking at her. 

_“No”_ Stiles said deafeningly while her heart was beating like crazy _“I was just curious”._

 _“Curious about… werefoxes?”_ Derek asked even more confused.

 _“And why werefoxes specifically??”_ Derek continued.

 _“Stiles what’s wrong?”_ Derek sounded almost defeated.

 _“Nothing Derek everything is fine. Scott is kicking and alive. You are a whole black wolf now… You are even smiling… I guess Braeden has something to do with that I mean you two look great together. I wish you…”_ Stiles was bubbling and got interrupted by a growl.

 _“You are lying to me Stiles. Again. Why?”_ Derek said and leaned closer to the girl.

 _“Have you been drinking?”_ Derek sniffed the alcohol in her system

 _“No”_ Stiles said innocently. " _Maybe I had a few shoots earlier.."_

 _“Stiles”_ Derek reached her cheek and cupped it softly forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

 _“Why are you acting like this?”_ Derek continued.

 _“Why do you care I mean you should probably go downstairs your new GIRLFRIEND would be looking for you”_ Stiles said angry and leaned back from his touch.

 _“That’s it then, you are jealous?”_ Derek said amused and grinned wolfishly.

 _“What? No!!! Why would I be jealous? You are a broody bossy Alpha that I can’t possibly get jealous about, why would you think that…?”_ Stiles pushed him on the chest and tried to get up to run away but failed and fell back in the cushion hearing the broody werewolf laughing.

 _“Stiles you need to listen to me. Braeden is back in town to get her stuff before she moves to Paris. She has a new job coming up and…besides me and her were never gonna work”_ Derek said as he slowly manhandled the girl bringing her in to his laps.

He started caressing slowly her exposed back as Stiles leaned to his touch clinging more to the Alphas body _“I thought…I’m sorry… I thought that after everything and seeing you two together”_

 _“Shhh its ok… You don’t have to apologize. I’m the one who should apologize. I never meant what I said about you not been part of the pack. I just wanted you to stay here safe”_ Derek whispered near her ear and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck _. “Forgive me?”_ Derek said and lifted her chin with his finger looking her deep in the eyes.

Stiles just nod smiling and bit her down lip nervously while put her hand softly on the Alpha’s cheek caressing it softly enjoying the proximity; she would blame the alcohol for her boldness later.

The Alpha closed his eyes and leaned to the touch purring like a puppy; Stiles had to bite back a giggle. After a few moments Derek opened his eyes and leaned into her more trying to kiss her. Stiles put her finger on his lips and whispered

 _“Before this, I need to talk to you about something. Or better show you something. But first you need to promise me that won’t rip my throat out with you new pair of teeth and you will not under no circumstances tell anyone else about it. I will tell them when I feel ready ok? And you just need to know what you are getting yourself into by kissing me.”_ Stiles said nervously while she was caressing the werewolf’s lip.

Derek just nodded and waited for the girl to talk.

Stiles started blushing while she sat better on the werewolf’s legs folding her own around the Alpha’s waist and put her hands behind her neck. After a few moments of hesitation, she unfolded the ties of the dress around her neck and let the dress fall revealing her naked breasts and the triskelion tattoo between them.

The Alpha looked puzzled at first then he was left astonished seen Stiles well formed tight breast, her perfect pink hard nipples and a triskelion tattoo between them. Without realizing it he reached to touched it; he had to stop first and caress softly her nipples and rested his fingers on her tattoo. It was exactly like his. He started tracing it slowly biting his down lip, sending shivers on Stiles’ body _“That’s mine”_ Derek whispered and looked at her eyes.

Stiles made a move to fold her dress back, but Derek held her hands _. “Don’t…You are barely dressed with that dress anyway… Don’t you dare hide yourself from me now and tell me what’s going on here. When did you hit my tattoo on your body? Why?”_ Derek was beyond confused but couldn’t avert his eyes from Stiles’ body making the woman on his lap blushing harder; her heart was beating fast and the redness was scattered gradually all over her body matching her moles. He put his hands on her body again caressing her thighs exposing more skin. He suddenly wanted to touch every part of her.

 _“That’s yours. Your tattoo. I think I’m yours too”_ Stiles whispered coming closer to the Alphas body trying to hide herself from the man who was holding between her arms and legs. She told him everything about her mother, the letter, when the tattoo appeared and what could meant; what she was.

 _‘’I’m scared Der…”_ Stiles whispered in the end and folded herself tightly around the man in front of her.

 _“I’m not gonna let anybody hurt you. I promise. No one is gonna touch you but me. Do you want that kitten?”_ Derek looked at her eyes and caressed his lips on hers.

Stiles meowled, and her eyes were flashed in a deep purple color. Derek flashed his own and that’s when she bared her neck to him.

 _“I’ll take that as a yes”_ The Alpha left a whine and held her closer to his body; he caressed her naked back and waist and nuzzled her neck with his nose sending tickles on her body trying to make her calmed and relaxed. After a few moments without warning he got up, still holding her and squeezing her ass tightly walked towards his room. He got inside and locked the door behind him without leaving her.

He placed her carefully on his bed and took of his shoes and shirt revealing his well-built body. She was still naked, her dress half down, and felt really exposed especially with a half-naked Alpha around her so, she grabbed the blanket that was rested near her and folded around her when she thought the Alpha wasn’t looking.

Derek was beside her giggling and getting under the blanket around his body as well, looking at her eyes.

 _“Who dressed you like this or did you choose to get dress like a slut? This doesn’t look like you”_ Derek asked rising his left eyebrow.

 _“After everything I just told you, you are asking me about a stupid dress? It was Lydia’s idea. She wanted to make me feel better… maybe get me a boyfriend or something… I don’t know… I wasn’t sure I was gonna come anyways and I left it to her. Did I look that bad?’’_ Stiles said a bit sad.

 _“No, you looked… sexy… I don’t know if I should congratulate her or punish her”_ Derek said and came closer to her. _“I’m gonna kiss you now kitten”_

The Alpha flashed his eyes once more and Stiles flashed hers while the Alpha brought her closer to him. He put a soft kiss on her lips and then a second and a third and was consumed by her taste, he wanted, needed more and she was more than willing to give him that.

Stiles opened her lips and let the alphas tongue claiming hers, tangling them sucking hers, moaning and the sensation. He put her on top of him and started squeezing her ass hard, caressing his body again hers while his hands were roaming all over her body.

The Alpha felt her underwear in his fingers and he growled, getting even more hard inside his jeans. He ripped it along with her remaining dress with one swift move and kissed her more passionately squeezing her on top of him making her wet and ready for him.  

She left little moans in his mouth from pleasure and kept kissing him back feeling warm, horny like she wanted everything, and the werewolf could give them to her. When she was left completely naked above him she started caressing herself against the Alpha’s long hard dick (she could feel it even above his jeans) while he was tracing her triskelion tattoo between her breasts; that’s when she started to want to feel him inside her; so, she leaned to the Alphas ear and whispered _“I want you inside of me Alpha”._

Derek left an animalistic growl and lowered his jeans and boxers with one move getting on top of her. She left a yelp sound and giggled spreading her legs for him; he was between them and started touching everything on her; her breasts, biting her nipples sucking and leaving marks all over her body. When he reached her vagina, he started sucking licking and kissing her clit slowly making moan and put one finger inside her that drove her crazy.

She leaned her head back hitting the pillow while he kept thrusting his finger in and out of her; after a few moments he put a second and a third and he kept trusting against her. She cummed hard on his fingers while she screamed ALPHA and trembled from pleasure.

When she calmed down a bit she came without warning to the werewolf’s dick and licked his length thoroughly, then she slowly put him in her mouth sucking his tip at first leaving filthy sounds that she didn’t even knew she owned. Then she started putting him all in her mouth inch by inch and started bombing her head hard up and down making the alpha moan and growl; like she had down it before.

When she made him feel close to edge she extracted her mouth with a pop sound and laid beside him. He wasted no time and got on top of her again hard as he ever been before. “ _Are you sure kitten? Want the Alpha to be your first and only? Want me inside you? Want my pups babe? I wanna make you feel good make you feel mine. You want that?”_

Stiles flashed her purple eyes again left a desperate meowl; he was inside her without hesitation then, long and hard he started to thrust in her slowly claiming her virginity and giving her profound pleasure while he sucked her nipples making her even more horny. He then left the Alpha wolf took over and started thrusting harder, faster, like he was claiming her with every thrust. Stiles cummed for a second time and helped the werewolf cum too moving with him, whispering to him how good he felt inside her how hard and perfect he was for her.

Derek came after some more hard trusts and left his seed deep inside her growling in his Alpha voice “ _You are mine Stiles. I’m the Alpha, Your Alpha, and I’m yours only yours kitten’always have been’_ and bit her softly on the neck making her giggle and squirm. 

 _“Yours, yours Alpha, only yours.”_ Stiles whispered caressing his cheek and leaving soft kisses on his lips.

They felt asleep naked and curled up to each other whispering sweet words. When they opened their eyes again the music had stopped, and Derek was transformed in his wolf form while a white small fluffy fox was curled between his paws.

His Stiles, his werefox mate.

Derek left a satisfied howl while Stiles snuggled closer to him in her sleep.

Stiles was gonna be always and forever his fluffy little fox.

 


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning....Stiles and Derek end up together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should continue this one tell me what you think ;)

   After they spent the night on each other arms Stiles and Derek were officially together. They were bonded not only by love but also by fate; sex was only a plus.

Derek was feeling happy and was positive that things were gonna change from now on; change for the best. After he snuggled with his sleepy mate who denied to woke up, the alpha changed back to his human form took a quick shower, got dressed (boxers, grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt) and went downstairs to make breakfast for Stiles.

He found his pack sleeping on the living room curled up to each other and smiled. Seen them all together and happy made him feel calm and complete. He walked quietly to the kitchen and started making breakfast; pancakes, eggs with bacon, coffee, orange juice everything that Stiles might crave.

Cora and Lydia were the first to come by the kitchen. They both looked at him suspiciously before Lydia asked _“How is she?”_ The strawberry blonde banshee questioned

 _“Tired... She is still sleeping”_ Derek answered casually.

 _“So, you two…??!!?!”_ Cora continued lifting her left eyebrow and smirking evilly.

 _“We…. talked_ ” Derek said trying not to blush. _“And we decided that we should be together… I think”_ Derek says hesitantly.

 _“Talked…yeah we heard all about that… the howling talk... Way to go bro”_ Cora smirked and blinked at her brother who left an annoyed growl but couldn’t help the smile that escaped his mouth.

 _“I need to go back to her… You guys can eat breakfast and then you should clean up that mess before you go… I need to be with her.”_ Derek said before he picked up the tray that had made for her.  

He stared walking towards his room watching the other members of the pack walking up and heading to the kitchen giving him smirking glances.

The Alpha ignored them and focused on the breathing that was coming from him room. He went inside his room again and found the little fox in the middle of his bed sniffing in her sleep his favorite pillow. He smiled at the view and sat beside her leaving the tray on his nightstand. He took her gently in her arms and nuzzled her neck caressing her fluffy body _. “Stiles baby wake up…I brought coffee and breakfast”_ The Alpha whispered, and the fox leaned to his neck placing a few licks on his skin.

The Alpha giggled and put soft kisses on her sleepy face cuddling her body. _“Come on baby, come back to me”_ The alpha flashed his red eyes when she opened hers flashing purple back and bite playfully his shoulder. _“Come on Stiles, you need to eat, shift”_

Stiles closed her eyes again and shook her head.

 _“Stiles”_ The alpha whined and the fox looked at him with innocent eyes.

 _“Why aren’t you shifting back? You can shift back right?”_ Derek asked worried and the fox just nobbed before she left his arms and jumped on the pillows of the bed hiding behind them.

He reached and brought her back in his arms looking deep in her eyes and flashed his alpha eyes and using his alpha voice said _“Shift.back.now.STILES”._

The fox left a whine, jumped off his hands again and started shaking before a naked Stiles was laying in the Alpha’s bed. She looked at him for a moment flashing red in her whole body and reached for the black sheet to cover herself.

The Alpha held it a bit smirking at her and left it after she whispered, _“Derek please?”_

He flashed a smile for her and left it, so she could cover her body making the Alpha a bit annoyed; he wanted to see her like this, naked on his bed covered with his marks.

He shook his head playfully and passed her the trade with the food. She took it in front of her and then she came and sat next to him offering him to join in the breakfast _. “It’s for you. I already have some. The pack will be out in a few minutes. You are going to eat, take a shower and then come downstairs so we can talk. Ok?”_ The alpha asked but Stiles was shaking her head radiating anxiety and fear.

He placed a soft kiss on her temple and walked downstairs finding the pack ready to leave.

He reached Lydia’s hand asked her to stay for a bit after the pack left and led her to the kitchen. _“I need your advice about Stiles. You know her better than anyone… And I need a woman’s opinion on the matter.”_ Derek said and looked at the strawberry blond-haired smiling at him.

 _“Ok go on… Alpha sir”_ Lydia flipped her hair and waited for him to continue as she sat on a chair near the standing alpha _. “Last night me and Stiles had sex. It was her first time and today she seemed a bit distant, like she didn’t wanna talk about it and I’m worried…what if she regretted it or she didn’t like it? She never stops talking and now she decided to play mute. She barely talked to me and …what if I lose her I… I should never have done it… Help me Lyds”_ the alpha was desperate and panicking.

Lydia smiled and asked, _“You really care for her then?”._ The Alpha simply nobbed. “ _Then talk to her. It was her first time with someone she really likes even loves for so much time. Maybe she feels awkward or thinks that after last night you won’t want her anymore? With all the girls coming and going in this loft…can you really blame her?”_

The alpha left a deep sigh _“I guess you are right…Thank you Lydia”_ The girl smiled to him and left the loft.

In the meantime, Stiles ate her breakfast and ran to take a quick shower. There were a few bruises on her body that she traced them with her fingers and smiled happily remembering last night, the alpha’s touch on her skin and his words making her flushed and happy and sad…Maybe he regretted it. Maybe he didn’t mean what he said…

Stiles got out of the shower folded a big towel around her that smelled like the alpha and sign; she had to be brave about it, accept it. After all Derek’s happiness was more important than a stupid tattoo or her feelings.

She found her clothes ripped, smiled at the sight and decided to snoop around found something to wear. She picked a pair of comfy blue boxers and a t-shirt of the alpha that looked huge on her. She folded her wet hair in a messy bun and walked downstairs barefoot.

She found Derek sitting comfortable on the brown couch in the middle of the living room enjoying his coffee and reading some book. She bit her down lip and stared for a few seconds the alpha, admiring the view before the alpha laid his eyes on her.

Derek took his time admiring the view before his eyes, placed the book next to him and waved her to come closer to him. _“Come here kit”_ the alpha said flashing his eyes and smirking while Stiles came closer to him. She went to sit beside him, but he grabbed her softly and made her sit on his laps. He folded his left hand around her waist and rested softly his chin on her shoulder.

 _“Are you feeling ok Stiles?”_ the alpha asked and looked at her deep in the eyes _“It’s the first time I really need you to talk to me babe…. I… Are you mad at me for last night?”_ Derek asked looking down at her feet and a bruise he left there caressing softly.

 _“What? No..no…no Derek look at me no I’m not mad at you. I wanted this, I wanted you for a long time, before the tattoo before any of this. I don’t regret any of it. Are you? I mean I’m not like the other girls you have been with and it was my first time, but I wouldn’t want it any other way. Anyone else I mean..to be..with..’’_ Stiles was babbling before Derek placed a soft kiss on her lips.

He smiled and nobbed looking her deep in the eyes _“You are amazing, in every way possible Stiles. Don’t trouble that beautiful mind of yours with those thoughts”_ Derek reassured her. _“Sex, spending the night  with you little fox was amazing for me too.”_ Derek whispered seductively in her ear and suck her earlobe making her moan a little.

 _“Really?”_ Stiles asked shyly blushing.

Derek hummed in response and laid her down softly on the couch covering her with his boy. “ _You smell like me now… and I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to keep my hands off you”…_

 _“You mean paws’’_ Stiles commented playfully and  folded herself on the hot body of the werewolf.

Derek flashed his alpha red eyes red on her grinning and squeezed her ass making her leave a moan and wet again.

 _“Der…”_ she whispered with her eyes closed and as she wet her lips with her tongue.

He lifted her shirt revealing her tattoo which he kissed and traced with his tongue making her moan louder and held him tighter between her legs grinning at his half hard groin making him growl in response.

 _“I want you baby girl”_ the alpha barked and she showed her neck in submission. The Alpha started leaving his teeth mark on her neck with open kisses and soft bites claiming her again.

 _“Alpha”_ she moaned and her eyes flashed purple.  She felt the alphas tongue tracing her hardening nipples biting her down lip so hard she bled.

Derek smelled the blood and looked at her lip; he reached it without hesitation and licked it, sucking it with a playful look making her snap her eyes and watch him making her heart tic faster. 

 _“You are evil”_ she said giggling and reached to take off his shirt. Once she did she notice a red scar on the left side of his chest that wasn’t there last night. It looked like a rose or like a letter; an **S.**

She traced it with her finger carefully and looked at the wolf’s eyes. _“Does it hurt?”_ She whispered. _“Do you have that because of me?”_

Derek looked confused at first and leaned to her caress; it was careful, delicate and he looked at it. _“It’s beautiful just like my mate”_ Derek smiled brightly and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 _“Mate really? I thought that wolves and foxes don’t get along. I mean…”_ Stiles was interrupted as the wolf claimed her lips on more sucking them and sliding his tongue in her mouth making her moan and clinged in to his body. _“I want you Der…My alpha I need you so much…Inside me”_ She whispered the last part in his ear and bit it softly.

He growled and flashed his eyes ripping the boxers she was wearing caressing hard and slow her clit his finger to make her hornier. She was wet and begging him to get inside her while she was whimpering and biting his shoulder trying not to scream from pleasure.

As he could read her thoughts he whispered _“You like that baby girl? Like how every part of me fits inside you perfectly? That I can tear you apart just like that_?” Derek half whispered – half growled on her ear.

She screamed his name and cummed hard on his fingers shaking from pleasure. He was inside her in a heart bit claiming his own release. He started thrusting inside her hard and fast sucking lustfully her nipples after he had wet them with her own orgasm fluids.

_“God Stiles my kit you are so tight and perfect for me. I can’t stop fucking you babe…I just can’t after everything you feel so go so tight again.. You drive me crazy. ”_

She was moving with him meeting his every thrust holding him tightly from his perfect ass slamming him hard against her body. _“Yes Alpha, yes Derek deeper, faster, harder yes don’t stop right there…MMM DER…”_

As the Alpha was about to cum and she was about to reach her second orgasm both their eyes and their tattoo’s flashed; Stiles tattoo was red, and Derek’s was deep purple just like the other ones eyes.

Derek leaned softly on her body and she held him there.

 _“What just happened?”_   Stiles asked as he caressed the werewolf back tracing his triskelion tattoo humming some weird tune.

 _“I don’t know but... It felt good…Like I could read your thoughts…feel what you feel…I think that...”_ The Alpha whispered with a soft voice.

 _“That.. what?”_ Stiles looked at him curiously.

 _“That the bond is official supernatural speaking… that maybe last night or today I was able to... I mean I know it’s too soon… but maybe… you are pregnant… with my pups or cubs...’’_ Derek said blushing and looking down.

 _“Please don’t be mad…”_ The Alpha whispered afraid.

 _“I’m not…I want you… I want this forever. I belong with you”_ Stiles said smiling and kissing him softly on the lips.

The Alpha perked up and held her closer. “ _I love you Stiles_ ”

 _“I love you too sourwolf”_ Stiles smiled and snuggled closer to the Alpha.

And that’s how their story began…9 months later Stiles gave birth twins. a boy and a girl. They had Stiles moles and Derek's hazel eyes; a cub and a pup. Stiles and Derek couldnt be more happy...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too..  
> Any ideas are welcomed :) thanks :)


End file.
